Pequeños momentos megabondshipping
by Moon-Azul
Summary: Pareja:MegaBondshipping.( Alan x Ash) Advertencia:Yaoi Relacion:ChicoxChico. Formato:Drables. No habrá número fijo de relatos, son pequeñas ideas que iré subiendo según se me ocurran, pero por motivos de tiempo o no saber cómo utilizarlas dentro de una historia o integrarlos en estas, quedaran aquí.
1. Chapter 1

Pareja:MegaBondshipping( Alan x Ash)

Advertencia:Yaoi Relacion:ChicoxChico

Formato:Drables

No habrá número fijo de relatos, son pequeñas ideas que iré subiendo según se me ocurran, pero por motivos de tiempo o no saber cómo utilizarlas dentro de una historia o integrarlos en estas, quedaran aquí.

Pokemon no me pertenece, solamente a sus respectivos dueños y creadores como Game Freak, nintento Satoshi Tajiri entre otros.

* * *

Demasiado temprano para levantarse

Se despertó a los pocos pitidos de su despertador, aún con algo de pereza y la cabeza aturdida por los estridentes sonidos no dudo en levantarse, pero al poco momento de querer salir de ella, un brazo ajeno se estiró y lo rodeó de la cintura para devolverlo de regreso al colchón.

-Alan, suéltame-.

Le pidió, intentando quitarse el agarre de su pareja- ¡Déjame levantarme!

Le dijo esta vez más exasperado al ver que no cedía ,aparte el sonido de su alarma se hacía cada vez más molesto. Su pareja por supuesto le ignoró; le atrajo más cercas de su cuerpo y de paso le dio un fuerte manotazo al despertador que mando a volar contra la pared. Y Recargó su cabeza contra la espalda del azabache.

-No otra vez.

El joven estampó su cabeza contra el mullido colchón resignado en su lucha al saber que no tendría escapatoria. Mientras un inocente despertador yacía destrozado al otro extremo de la habitación.

* * *

La desaprobación de un viejo amigo

No tenía idea de que su rival y pareja tuviera un charizard ni siquiera se lo había comentado. El enorme lagarto apareció surcando los cielos, su sombra fue lo primero en ser contemplado cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia ambos entrenadores, Pero no tuvieron tiempo de levantar la mirada, cuando de un momento a otro un lanzallamas pegó a su acompañante, y de paso , en un parpadeo fue derribado por la misma criatura.

Alan estuvo a punto de llamar a su compañero, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo al escuchar las rizas de Ash ,siendo lambido de manera afectuosa por el pokemon de fuego.

En cuanto el pokemon se lo permitió, el joven los presento a ambos, Alan le saludo, parecía amigable dado a su recién comportamiento con el chico -claro quitando el lanzallamas- pero en el momento en que se dio a conocer como pareja de su entrenador le mostró una mirada fiera que le paro los pelos de punta.

Escupió hacia sus pies una pequeña flama que esquivo saltando hacia atrás. Ash reprendió a charizard por su comportamiento, pero este le contesto con otro lanzallamas y se le lanzó encima de vuelta, esta vez Alan no pensó en intervenir viendo el comportamiento de hace poco era más que obvio que esta era su forma de afecto, no había que preocuparse por Ash, pero parecía que el mismo tendría que cuidarse del pokemon, éste ya había dado su opinión al respecto acerca de él y no era la mejor. Por suerte tenía a su Charizard como guardaespaldas para defenderle en caso de que cierto pokemon celoso se saliera de control.

* * *

Celos indeseados

Era joven, pero era lo suficiente maduro como para saber que los celos no son la mejor manera de demostrar afecto en una relación, pero no podía evitar sentirlos, en este mismo momento se sentía llenos de ellos , por eso mismo prefirió mantenerse alejado junto a Charizard de aquella conversación que los provocaba , recargado contra un árbol mientras cruzado de brazos observaba la charla de Ash con su amigo Natural Harmonia Gropius, también conocido como N, alias para aquellos les resultara demasiado exótico el nombrecito.

Le molestaba verlos reír.

Verlos empujarse juguetonamente una contra el otro.

La manera de platicar tan amena de ambos jóvenes.

Que hablaran de la última vez que se vieron, lo que habían estado haciendo los dos en su tiempo de no verse.

Que tuvieran más cosas en común de las que él tenía con Ash y que apenas podía contar con los dedos de una de sus manos.

Charizard le miró a los ojos comunicándole que comprendía como se sentía y que si él quería podía hacer algo al respecto .Alan soltó un suspiro, y acarició la cabeza de su compañero.

-No es necesario que lo hagas.

Tenía que ser paciente, se trataba solamente de un amigo ¿Verdad?


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon no me pertenece, solamente a sus respectivos dueños y creadores como Game Freak, nintento Satoshi Tajiri entre otros.**

* * *

Un Abrazo

¿Puedo abrazarte?— Pregunto Alan que se recargó en el hombro del azabache.

—Supongo...que sí—. Le contestó a la vez que un sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas. Se encorvó al sentir los brazos de su compañero rodearle, luego Alan empujó ligeramente la cabeza del chico contra su pecho.

— ¿A si está bien?

—Aja—. Dijo Ash tímidamente soltando un relajado suspiro.

* * *

La desolación de la luna

Au (universo alterno)

Hombres lobos/ cambia forma

Su cuerpo yacía agitado por el recién enfrentamiento, jadeaba a la par que mostraba sus enorme fauces, y gruñía amenazante a los lobos delante de él. Era un hecho por las graves heridas y la sangre escurriendo de su cuerpo que ya no podían continuar con la lucha, así que con los rabos entre las patas, llorando y adoloridos mostrando las orejas hacia atrás se fueron retirando uno a uno.

Cuando les visualizo lejos y ya seguro que no pretendían volver, retorno su atención a su compañero, que estaba sentado, con la cabeza agachada, temblando descontroladamente aunque luchando al mismo tiempo por evitar dar esa imagen tan deprimente ante su acompañante. Alan se acercó y le lambió la espalda , donde tenía varias heridas, llegó tarde para evitar que saliera lastimado, pero por lo menos evitó que las cosas fueran a mayores. El más joven tragó saliva, sacudió su cuerpo canino, y lentamente fue tomando su forma humana, Alan imitó su acción en des transformarse.

—Ash ¿Ya Estas mejor?— Le preguntó tocándole del hombro.

—No debiste interferir—. Soltó denotando disgusto—, no debiste Alan...

Esto enfureció al más grande — ¡Acaso eres idiota!, mira cómo te han dejado. Le tomó de los hombros y le miro directo a los ojo, pero el azabache en poco tiempo evitó mirarle al rostro.

— ¿Y tú? has quedado peor que yo—.Contempló con gran tristeza y dolor las heridas de su compañero

—.Por eso te he dicho cientos de veces que te alejes de mí. Si seguimos juntos no te seguiré trayendo más que problemas con la manada.

Se quitó los brazos de Alan, y dio la media vuelta para alejarse pero éste le detuvo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca, se mantuvo inerte en el agarre al más joven, frunciendo el entrecejos, mordiéndose los labios por la mezcla de sentimientos entre rabia, decepción, impotencia, miedo y sobre todo tristeza.

—Eres quien elegí para ser mi compañero, de ninguna forma voy a permitir que te lastimen.

—No deberías hacerlo, no soy más que un híbrido, si quieres tanto sentar cabeza consíguete a alguien más, yo ya me canse de esto.

En un movimiento rápido le haló el brazo y le empujó hacia su cuerpo, lo cubrió con un abrazo poniendo su mentón sobre la cabellera de Ash.

—No me importa, que piense la manada, tampoco me importa que lleves en tus venas sangre humana, hago esto porque te quiero.

Le sostuvo la cabeza y le plantó un beso en los labios. El más joven sobre abrió los ojos sorprendidos, pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en el borde de sus ojos, luchaba para que no escaparan aunque al final escurrieron en sus mejillas, agradeció que al menos pudiera evitar terminar en llanto.

—Idiota—. Dijo Ash en susurro cubriendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor

".E _sto... está bien, me alegro que me eligieras, pero no quiero que te sigan lastimando por mi culpa."_

Pensó con gran desolación, mientras separaban sus labios y se dejaba llevar por la tibieza del cuerpo de su compañero.

* * *

Misión fallida

Era ahora o nunca, tenía mucho que perder pero también mucho que ganar, así que tomando una leve respiración Alan se armó de valor para confesar al fin sus sentimientos al azabache.

—Me gustas mucho.

—A mí también.

— ¡en serio! — Comento entre alegre y sorprendido al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por Ash.

—eres un buen amigo.

— ¿Ami...Amigo? — Para nada le gustó esa frase

—Sí, eres un muy buen amigo Alan... ¿Dije algo malo?

—Olvídalo.

* * *

No era lo que esperaba

AU (universo alterno)

Cuento de hadas

—No eres una princesa— . Comento observando detenidamente el atuendo del joven de cabellos oscuros delante de él, que cuya vestimenta lo delataba como un simple campesino.

El presente se cruzó de brazos, alzó una ceja, y observo con el mismo detalle al recién llegado que interrumpió en la torre donde yacía cautivo.

—Y tú no eres precisamente un noble caballero con su galante armadura— . Dijo con ironía el muchacho.

El huésped inesperado, sonrió ante la respuesta, tenía razón no era más que un mercenario en busca de algún artilugio de valor o gloria que le pudiera dar este castillo, pero quien sabe tal parece había encontrado algo mucho más interesante.

* * *

Vaya sorpresa

Serena estaba que se desmayaba, Clemont parecía que se le saldrían los ojos de las cuencas, Pikachu tenía el pelaje de punta y Bonnie...ella estaba dormida en uno de los sillones del centro pokemon junto a Dedenne dormido en su cabeza.

Mientras Ash tenía cubierto el rostros para ocultar el gran sonrojo que tenía en su cara tras el beso recién recibido por el entrenador de cabello índigo y mirada azulada, quien sonreía descaradamente sin arrepentimiento por sus acciones.

* * *

Este no era precisamente el plan

Au(Universo alterno)

Cuentos de Hadas

Medieval

Matrimonio arreglado

Lentamente abrió sus ojos azules, sonrió al ver dormido a su acompañante plácidamente a su lado, apegado a su pecho. Nunca se había sentido así por nadie, y estaba contento por lo ocurrido, por conocer a Ash, por saber que era correspondido, por este momento juntos pero sabía que había cometido una falta y una muy grave contra su maestro:se había acostado con su futuro consorte, su gesto de alegría paso a preocupación ante el recordatorio, se acercó más al más joven y le plantó un beso en la frente, luego puso una mano alrededor del estómago de su acompañante.

Sin duda esto era traición, en cuanto su señor se enterada no dudaría en buscarles y hacerle pagar por su falta. Había sido su deber como el más fiel sirviente; ir en búsqueda del muchacho a Kanto, y escoltarle hasta las lejanas tierras de Kalos.

Al principio se preguntó cuándo lo conoció que buscaba Lysandre de este muchacho,no era más que un plebeyo ¿Acaso se había enamorado su maestro? No, era otra cosa, que cabía dentro de sus egoístas planes, Ash era un descendiente indirecto de los guardianes de aura pero aun así poseía su enigmático poder, poder que Lysandre deseaba más que al joven mismo.

Le contempló una vez más y susurró—No dejare que te tenga.

Ya había tomado una decisión y era definitiva, Ash era más que su poder oculto, lo amaba eso estaba claro y no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatara.

* * *

Gracias por leer, si les gusto les agradecería mucho que comentaran, también si gustan dar consejos, o señalarme las faltas de ortografía (que ese apartado me distraigo demasiado y no domino al cien )o redacción o sintaxis son bienvenidos.


End file.
